Orion's Queen
by MinaCarlyle
Summary: Reece is told to run, so she does as she is told but when she stumbles upon Raj Patel he takes her to Cimmeria and it seems she knows a lot more than she would have them believe.


Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Night School Series, which is written by C. . The story I tell here about the night school characters and is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of C. 's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am grateful to Ms. Daugherty for her wonderful stories about Cimmeria Academy, for without her books, my story would not exist (and plus if I did own it they would be a lot more Sylvain action), all I am doing is supporting the book and spreading the word xxx

All the time I have laid in your love

When your love kept me safe through the night

All the time I was sure you were mine

And before time demands our goodbye

Can you sing me a last lullaby?

I was completely and utterly lost, I had no idea where I was only that I started off in London and that I have walked and walked so far that I don't even know if I am still in London. For all I knew Nathaniel was still after me but I knew that sooner or later I would need food and a change of clothes. I wrapped my hand around my raven necklace the one everyone who was a Raven wore and remembered who I was; I felt the familiar feeling of courage sweep through me.

I'd of guessed I had walked for about five minutes till I came to a proper road, still in the middle of nowhere but still, a road. I let myself be thankful for a minute before I was on guard again and checking for any signs of life. I then carried on walking down the road to god knows where. It was unused by the looks of it, only a few tyre marks here and there and yet I was no closer to human life inhabitancy.

For some reason I knew it was too good to last and I felt a bare hand touch my shoulder and pin me to the ground, I brought up my knee and kicked him so he let go in pain so I sprinted away, but not fast enough because he grabbed my arm and tried to pull me back but I spun and caught him by surprise causing him to stumble a few steps back. I then aimed a kick at him but he ducked and tried to punch me in the face but I blocked him so it only slightly hit my nose and I did the same back and I aimed it to perfection as he fell to the ground and after one last kick he was knocked unconscious.

I heard clapping and I spun round to see an Asian man clapping along with a few others, he looked impressed and I felt proud for some awkward reason. They walked forward to me and I went back a few steps.

"Hello, I'm Raj Patel and do you have any idea how long we have been after him for?" he said

"No but I guess it's a long time" I said

"Yes your right, so who are you" he asked

"Reece and who was he cause I don't….." I said but stopped when I saw a tag fall out of the unconscious man's pocket. I picked it up and my heart dropped when I saw what it said.

_William Bishop  
>Nathaniel Service<br>2/6/76  
>03826 384838<em>

He worked for Nathaniel and so everything made sense in a way but for some reason that did not comfort me only add to my worries and doubts curdling in my brain. The only think that made me feel any better was the name Raj Patel, he was the owner of the company who trained and guarded me so I would trust him with my life. I think it was luck he did not remember me but I also knew he was on the way to Cimmeria and that meant all of my parents friends and possible Katie, the only one who what I looked like.

"Reece, what is it?" Raj asked

"N-N-N-Nothing" I stuttered, being locked away the whole of your life did not give you good people skills. He looked a bit suspicious but did not press and instead offered me a ride in one of the twenty odd range rovers.

"I really wouldn't want to be hard-work" I said

"Nonsense I can take you to the school we are helping at and you can get a ride from there, I can't have it on my mind that you are all alone here, I was also wondering how you learned to fight like that" he said in a no arguing with me kind of way.

I shrugged and said casually "I was trained since I could walk and I'm not even exaggerating, to be honest that was nothing"

I sat in the back of a car and Raj and two others were in the car, we stayed silent and carried on down the road, the man William had been taken into another car. I studied myself in the car mirror, my brown hair was in ringlets but not in its usual sleek and clean way, it was dirty and matted and in need of a good wash. In fact my whole body was underweight, tired and dirty; I had not stayed in proper accommodations for around two weeks now unless you class the woods and streets as proper accommodations.

I wanted to sleep and my eyelids grew heavy, it was a constant effort to stay awake but I needed to be alert at all times even if that meant not getting what I needed. Without knowing my head leant against the window and I felt my eyes shutting and loosing consciousness but then we went over a bump and my eyes flew open startled.

There in front of me was Cimmeria Academy, the home of my family friends and the people I could hopefully trust. It was as grand as I expected and then I heard a click as all the doors opened and I made my way out quickly. I swayed a little from the movement but held onto the handle for support and it passed slowly, I then realised a beautiful blond woman stood in front of me, I recognised her as Isabelle from photos and endless parties I sneaked down to watch.

"Hello Reece, I'm Isabelle the headmistress. Do you want to come with me?" she said like she was talking to a small scared child.

I nodded shyly and she took my hand and pulled me through the grand doorway, I saw all the beautiful paintings in amazement and this seemed to make Isabelle chuckle. She led me through endless corridors until we reached her office; it was small and comfortable for a few anyway. She silently made tea before coming to sit next to me on a chair.

"So Reece I am Isabelle Le Fanult and I want to help you so maybe you can start by telling me your full name" she said kindly

I gulped slightly but she was Orion and the headmistress who hated Nathaniel so she would not tell him about me but then again my parents kept me a secret for a reason. I quickly decided to not tell her everything.

"I can't tell you, if I did and anyone found out it would put lots of people in danger" I said as earnestly as I could

"It's ok but I want to know eventually Reece, so tell me how do you fight like that?"

"Well when I was born my family kept me a secret for my safety so the paid for a top security team to protect and teach me, they taught me everything I know. As soon as I could walk they were taking me on runs for fitness and so on until on average I would do 5 miles a day at the least, by the time I was five I was a better fighter than most untrained adults and after that I just got better. Now I never lose a fight not that I look for one, I have taken on four fully grown and trained men and won" I finished without giving away too much information

"That's intense"

"No its just life" she fell silent


End file.
